Finally Found
by whitelips paleface
Summary: Sequel to New York State of Mind. Bethan is starting her life over with Emily. Of course there are the perks of being a new girl, she could be a totally new person. When Bethan's mild depression gets out of control, and there is a mysterious man watching her everyday when she gets home, Emily gets concerned, even though she already she has enough on her plate.


**Okay! So, I decided to write a longer story than **_**New York State of Mind**_** and it's all about Bethan and I'm so excited about this. Hopefully you guys enjoy this story!**

_**~ooo~**_

_I said I'm only human._

_I said I'm only human._

_I said I'm only human, I'm human._

Picking up her phone and looking at the clock, Bethan rolled over and groaned. Emily wasn't even awake yet. Hell, she had a hangover and was probably dead by now. This happened every time they came home from a case, and Penelope dropped her off. When Penelope dropped Bethan off, she always found Emily sitting down with beer on the couch as she watched re-runs of General Hospital or Grey's Anatomy.

Slowly getting out of her bed, she gathered her stuff and walked into her bathroom. Slowly stripping from her pajamas, Bethan stared at her scars and stitches. Those scars won't ever fade, not even if she tried. Those were battle scars, as Emily told her. Battle Scars. Turning on the faucet, and watches as the steam slowly fogged up the mirror where she could no longer see her reflection.

Slipping into the shower, she let the hot water cascade down her back, as she washed her hair. Everything was different. Her life. Bethan was being homeschooled for the time being, she has been getting therapy, and she's been taking a lot of pills. She just didn't know this was going to be her life right now. Sighing, she scrubbed the rest of her body, and stepped out of the shower.

Changing into clothes she thought were apropiate for a first day of school in the middle of the semester. So, her outfit consisted of; black leggings, a long knit sweater, and light brown combat boots. Blow drying her hair, she sighed when she looked in the mirror. The girl staring at her, was not her. This was not who she was. Picking up her curling wand, she sectioned off her hair and mindlessly curled her hair. After doing that, she did her make up, it was nothing, just a little concealer, tinted moistureizer, mascarra, and eyeliner. Looking at the clock, it was seven-thirty. She still had an hour.

Walking down the stairs, she saw Emily cooking some bacon. "Good morning, Bethan." Emily said with a small smile as she poured herself some orange juice.

A small smile playing her lips, she smiled as she grabbed a granola bar. "Morning, Emily." She said and took a strip of bacon Emily had set on a plate in the island.

Bethan liked the way Emily made the bacon, it was krispy, and it wasn't oily. They tasted even better when they are served with eggs and a hasbrown, with some coffee. Walking up back up to her room with two granola bars and bacon wrapped in a napkin. Taking out her bag, she made sure she had everything, notebooks, paper, her binder, pen, pencils, and a few highlighters. Stuffing two books in there as well, and opened up the little pouch in her bag, she put in her earphones.

Finally able to relax, she finished off her bacon in piece. Truth be told, Bethan was mortified of going to a school in the middle of the semester. It wasn't the best thing in the world. Infact, Bethan enjoyed being homeschooled. "Bethan sweetie, it's time for school." Emily said through the closed door.

Sighing, she picked up her bag and phone and headed out the door. Emily was already out the door when she got there. Great. As she walked down the hall, she got different looks from people, she even heard what two ladies were whispering.

"Isn't that the girl that Agent Prentiss adopted?" One lady said staring at Bethan as she ducked her head.

"Yes, poor girl. I hear, she was one of the victims on one of her cases." The other lady said.

"Oh yes! That she was barely alive." The first one said.

As she entered the parking garage, she walked to Emily's car. Slamming the door she set her bag on her feet and looked out the window. She tried her best not to cry. "Don't listen to them, their just bitter ladies who can't get laid." Emily said starting the car.

Bethan laughed a bit and shook her head. The ride to Bethan's school was quiet. Bethan just kept staring out her window. What if they knew about her past? "Okay, so, your school is fifteen minutes from the BAU and twenty from the house, walking distance of course. When we have a case, Penelope will pick you up, like always." Emily said pulling into the parking lot, as she saw a scared Bethan stare straight across.

"Okay." Bethan whispered and unbuckled herself and quickly got out of Emily's car.

Breathing heavily, she walked into the counseling office. It smelled like coffee and what seemed like bagels. Bethan waited as she watched the lady in the desk talk and nod. The bell rang and Bethan sighed, perfect. Now when she walked in, people would stare at her.

"Hi, may I help you?" The lady asked as she stared at her.

Bethan licked her lips and nodded. "I'm new here, and I need my schedule." Bethan said with a small smile, flashing her dimples.

The lady nodded and typed away again. "Okay, what's your name?"

"Antoinette Bethan Prentiss." she replied.

The printer went off which startled Bethan for a second. "Your schedule is right there."

Bethan grabbed it and thanked the lady, she quickly grabbed a map of the school before she left. "Okay." Bethan sighed and set off to find her first period.

Climbing the stairs, she looked at the door numbers and when she finally found her classroom, sighing in relief, she knocked on the door tentaviley and took in a sharp breath of air. "Hi, may I help you?" A young teacher said, she had an accent, a Scottish accent.

Bethan was at lost for words. Her teacher was so young, too young to be teaching, she'd say she was around in her early thirties. She had shiny red hair and obviously she had bangs, but they were too overgrown so they were parted down the middle. Her outfit was very, buisness like. "Um, I'm a new student." Bethan said handing her schedule to her new teacher.

Taking her schedule, her new teacher looked at the Schedule and nodded. "Ah, okay Miss. Antoinette, welcome aboard to Honors English."

Bethan gave a small smile, "Um, is it alright for you to call me Bethan?"

Her new teacher nodded with a smile. "My name is Mrs. Williams, but, you guys have to call me Amy."

Bethan smiled and nodded. As Mrs. Williams opened the door to her class, everyone was reading a book. "Sorry for interupting, but, we have a new student. Her name is Bethan Prentiss."

There was a small murmur of hello's and hi's, before everyone returned to their reading. "Anyway, Bethan you'll be sitting next to Miss Lana. Lana, raise your hand."

Raising her hand, Bethan quickly walked over to her new seat. She sat in the back of the class, and slowly put her bag beside her. As she looked around, she saw everyone reading a different type of book. Just as she was about to take out her own book, she saw Mrs. Williams come towards her with a sheet of paper and a pen. "Okay, so every day, we read for fifteen minutes. Right now we're up to six minutes remaining. Everyday, have this out, so I could sign it and know that you've been reading."

Bethan nodded and with that, Mrs. Williams signed her sheet, and turned to sign everyone elses sheet. Pulling her book out of her bag, she gently took out the bookmark she bought at _Barnes and Noble_ the other day. As she turned the pages, she got stuck in her book and read quietly.

A small timer rang, and Bethan looked up, seeing everyone put their books away, and as soon as that happened, everyone started talking. After Mrs. Williams explained what they needed to do - they had to be in groups of twos and think of ideas for their essay - Bethan, was biting her bottom lip, looking around.

Lana came into the room after a much need trip to the restroom, and watched as everyone was rearanging desks and saw Bethan in panic mode. Feeling bad, Lana walked over to her desk and put her agenda back into her bag and smiled at Bethan, as she looked up. "Hi, I'm Lana." she said with a friendly smile.

"Hi, I'm Bethan. " she said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you. I don't have a partner, so do you want to work together?" Lana said sitting down in her desk.

Nodding, Bethan moved her desk so she was facing Lana. Lana had big wide brown eyes, with long eyelashes. Her hair was a light brown hair color, and she had natural curls that were amizngly intact, they weren't frizzy nor everywhere. As Bethan was taking in her features, she also noted that she had dimples as well. "So, um, do you have any ideas?" she asked.

Lana chewed on her bottom lip and looked around the room, tapping her long red nails on the wodden desk. "We could do something on like that happens everyday."

"But nobody really knows about." Bethan continued.

Smiling big, Lana added "Yes! Something like, murder, kidnappings."

"Human Traficking." Bethan said with a small smile, uncomfortable with the idea of writing a essay on kidnappings and murders, with her being a victim and a witness.

"I like the idea of Human Traficking!" Lana exclaimed, and quickly pulled out her binder from under her, and wrote down their idea. "Whats your last name?" Lana asked as she wrote down both their names.

"Da- Prentiss. Prentiss." She said, cringing as she was about to say her former last name

"How do you spell that?"

"P-r-e-n-t-i-s-s" Bethan spelled it out for her slowly.

Lana looked up with curious eyes at Bethan. "There's an FBI Agent with that same last name, I saw her on the news once." She said with a small smile. There was a small silence, tapping her fingers on the desk again, she took in a deep breath and looked up at Bethan once again. "Can I see your schedule?" Lana askeed.

Bethan nodded and took it out of her bag, it was neatly folded in half, as she stopped on a bench and highlighted all her classes in different colors. "We have almost the same classes, except for one." Lana said.

"Really?" Bethan said with a big smile, that showed all her teeth, and her full dimples.

"Yeah, but I have Geomotry, and you my friend, have Honors Algebra 2." She said, playfully sticking out her tongue at Bethan, which she laughed at.

_**~ooo~**_

Grabbing a tray from the pile of trays on the counter, she sighed and looked at her choices. Grabbing a slice of pizza, and an apple along with a water bottle, she showed the lunch lady her ID and followed the directions of where Lana and two of her friends sit. As she walked out of the quad, she went to where the stairs are at to enter the Science Building, it was empty, except for a few people sitting down their backs pressed on the wall. As she turned the coner, she saw Lana and two other girls. Chewing on her bottom lip, she clutched onto her tray and walked slowly to Lana.

She thought her legs were about to give up on her. It was so hard for her to make friends. Lana looked up from her slice of pizza and waved at Bethan to walk over to them which she quickly did. Sowly sitting down next to Lana, she pulled her tray onto her lap.

"Hey!"

"Hi." Bethan said shyly.

"Mm! This is Carly Rose Jaffe and Celine Larson." Lana introduced her friends to Bethan.

"Hi. I'm Bethan Prentiss."

Carly Rose looked up from her bags of chips which she was squirting ketchup into and started shaking it. "I really like your name." Carly Rose smiled at Bethan, showing her white teeth which were hidden behind her neon pink braces.

Beth smiled at Carly Rose and picked at a piece of a jalepano slice in her pizza. "Thank you, I like your name too." Bethan said, and looked at Celine who was eating strawberries out of a pink container. "I like your name, Celine. It's unique." Causng the redhead to turn her head to Bethan and give her a small smile and uttered a thank you.


End file.
